


Hiding Space

by PineappleHead (Rakizna)



Category: Psych
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/PineappleHead
Summary: After the clock tower, Juliet is hiding. Lassiter finds her.





	Hiding Space

“I thought I might find you hiding out here.”

She looks up at him and tries to smile. She almost manages it. “This place always seems to work for you. I thought I’d try it out.”

Lassiter glances around Tom Blair’s Pub. O’Hara’s in his usual seat, the stool where he can see the door and almost the entire restaurant. He sits beside her. “I’ll have what you’re having.”

“You won’t like it.”

He can tell from looking at her glass that it  _ is  _ something he would like, and something she would never touch. Yin and that clocktower have rattled her. “I’ll have what you’re having.”

“Do you think he cares about me?” she blurts. 

“Who?”

“Shawn.” Her words come out in a jumbled, half-blurred whisper. “I know that she’s a civilian and I’m a cop and he was right to rescue her first, but I---”

“O’Hara---”

“I know you don’t want to hear this but I---”

_ “O’Hara.” _

She stops. 

“Even if you were a civilian and not my partner--- _ I _ will  _ always  _ come for you first.” He grabs her glass and downs it. “Get yourself a Diet Coke and meet me at the coffee shop first thing in the morning.”


End file.
